Bleed For Me
by Sintaro
Summary: I'm going to start over with this story. On pause
1. first cut

**Bleed for Me**

_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto_

_warning: yaoi (boy on boy)_

chapter 1

first cut

'' the first cut hurts the worst, the pain eventually fades along with everything else''

-unknown

He sat there staring at nothing, thinking of all the what ifs that crossed his mind. Every last one leading to one person and the words that now echoed through his head the words 'I hate you' it didn't matter,tomorrow he would be the new student he would never see her again. Sighing the young blonde headed to his room careful not to disturb the sleeping figure of his guardian, he walked in closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed and pulled a razor from his night-stand it glinted slightly from the moon that filtered in through the windows "I heard" he whispered "the first cut hurts the worst" he ran the thin blade across his arm hissing from the pain. A small line started bleeding, he cut again starting to feel the relief of it, he cut again. He laid his head down on the pillow tears fell from his eyes, he soon fell asleep arms un-bandaged and bleeding.

The next day he awoke realizing he was going to be late and hurriedly ran to the shower washed then dressed, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. At least he bandaged his arm...this time. The school gates were packed when he arrived but he wasn't as late as he thought he was and for that all he could was sigh _'my arms hurt' _he thought bitterly _'at least I feel a little better'_. He pushed his way through the mob of people making his way to the office and knocked on the door hearing a muffled ' come in' he entered. The office looked small but comfortable there were two desks and a row of chairs lined the wall, Shizune, Tsunade's secretary and adviser sat facing smiling.

"welcome I'm guessing you're here for your-" she was cut off by Tsunade walking in and slaming the door "that pervert he can't live one day without me" she stopped looking at the blonde male sitting in the small office "here you go. All set" Shizune quickly hand the small blonde the papers and pushed him out the door. he slowly looked at the paper in his hands it read:

Name: Uzumaki Naruto, Student I.D Number: 224336646,Sex:male,Grade:10,Age:16

world History- room A15

chemistry- room D7

algbra 3- room A4

art- room Ar1

lunch

English studies- room D15

P.E- room Gym2

photography- room Ar3

Not only was he new to the school but now he had no one to show him around he'll just have to make do on his own for now.

He sighed walking forward to attempt to find any of the classes assigned to him walking he finally found were the door numbers had A's in front of them. As he passed he marked them off in his head _'A10, A11, A12, A13, A14'_ he stopped in front off the door marked A15. Slowly opening the door all eyes turned to him. He gulped that wasn't good.

hey it's Sin here please tell me what you think. Also another poll for those readers that's read the other and for those who haven't go down to the purple/blue option bar that says 'Submit reveiw' and hit the go button next to it leave reviews and votes please no flames if you don't like the stor then don't read it, ok?

ita/naru

Sasu/naru

gaar/naru


	2. new kid

**Bleed For Me**

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I might add a character

Warning: yaoi

Chapter 2

new kid

"The new kid might be the one to learn the most"

pre: he stopped in front off the door marked A15. Slowly opening the door all eyes turned to him. He gulped that wasn't good.

The teacher sighed "I'm guessing you're the new student" Naruto nodded "introduce yourself, while I find you a seat" he turned back to the class peering over the heads. "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto" he tugged at his sleeve covering the bandages "I just moved here, um..." he was nervous to say in the least. Somewhere in the bach he heard someone say 'cutie' though he could of sworn it was a boy. "I'm a boy, I'm sixteen" he really hated this.

The teacher looked shocked for a second "alright, why don't you sit in front of Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand" he turned this attention to the white board as Sasuke raised his hand. _'Dark hair and eyes, and same as me goth/punk' _he thought making his way to the desk, sitting he felt Sasuke's eyes on him along with some others, he could just feel the other smirking at him. It was starting to freak him out, suddenly he turned to face the other "what are you staring at?" the blond asked "you" the raven answered "well look at someone else" he replied.

The raven's smirk grew " no" Naruto huffed and turned trying to ignore that feeling(1) how he just hated being the new kid. The class went by pretty fast and so did second and third all the way up until fourth. Two girls sat next to him "I'm Sakura, and this is Ino" A girl with pink hair "who do you think is prettier?" Sakura asked "um..."he looked around "her" he pointed to a girl dressed in black "That's Senkara" she said "I'd stay away from her if I was you" she stoke up her nose "she's _yuri"_.

Naruto sighed "what does that matter?" he asked "well, for one she might think you're cute and her two she'll ruin your rep." she said "so she might think_ I'm_ cute because she's _yuri_? That doesn't make any sense because_ I'm_ a _boy_" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura looked at him "wow, you're the cutie everyone's been talking about. That means your Naruto-kun?" he nodded.

They squealed, like fan-girls. And that brought the attention of more people he didn't want to talk with. Great, just great.

alright then nobody voted which means if nobody does soon it falls into my hands and I can make the cupule whatever. Which never turns out to good and the story falls apart

-Sin


	3. Second cut and poems

**Bleed For Me**

**Chapter three **

**second cut and poems**

The English teacher assigned a new 'project' for the class it had something to do with writing a poem and saying it aloud for everyone to hear. Great. Why not just stand in front of the whole school and yell " I'm Emo"? It would have the same effect. He wrote poetry all the time making poems were easy for him however it was going to sound anguish with the way his day went he was chased around the school half the day and now had a fan-club. Really that's not what he needed.

He closed his eyes listening as a poem gentle flew into his mind he quickly wrote the words down hoping they wouldn't kill him later. Finishing the he looked it over deciding to name it_**'Broken(1)'**_he stepped into his shower the water running over his shoulders and down his back reaching everything. He picked up a wash cloth and added soap to it gently scrubbing his body beforewashing his hair and stepping out dressing loose pants he picked up his knife looking at his arm and his wounds he lowered the blade and dragged it across his skin.

He hissed slightly from the pain it had inflicted on him before he did it again, cutting deeper as more blood landed on his lap and blankets. He was going to have to do laundry in the morning. He bandaged up his arm and laid his head down to sleep dreaming of a girl

"_Naruto why did I ever like you, your nothing more than a freak" Her long lavender hair blowing in the wind her beautiful icy rose eyes bore into him "Koi, will you bleed for me?" Naruto looked at her "what do you mean bleed for you?" A smile chuckle escaped her plump lips "I mean I want you to die. To disappear. Be gone" He hung his head low "I don't know" he answered 'I don't know' _

Naruto slowly opened his eyes his nightmare of a guardian standing over him yelling at him o get his lazy ass out of bed and that he had school. Great. Just great.

**1 I wrote this poem it's mine **

**can someone help with dream girl's name? I'm stuck on that **

**thanx Ja**


	4. Asuma

**Bleed For Me **

Chapter 4

Asuma

A girl stood in the front office her lavender hair was waist length in a ponytail.She smiled at the secretary Shizune "Hello my Name is Asuma Tsuki I'm here to visit a friend of mine" Shizune smiled "alright Tsuki-san just sign these and you're good to go" Asuma smiled back and quickly filled the required information "alright Tsuki-san who are you here for?" Shizune asked "Naruto" her smile was bitter and her voice was cold.

Naruto ran to his locker running late for his algebra class, something blew up in chemistry and he got stuck with cleaning the green slim up. Walking into algebra he noticed someone was sitting on his desk chatting with Sasuke. He suddenly wished he had more to clean up in the chemistry room for the devil sat on his desk waiting for him no doubt. A small sigh escaped his lips as he slowly walked towards his nightmare girl, hearing the sigh she turned on the desk an evil look in her already demonic eyes.

A twisted smile took form "hello Naru-koi miss me yet?" the class turned disbelief written on their faces "Tsuki, why are you here? I thought you were gone for good" his voice even and icy. She stood "now, now you can't get rid of me, I will never let you out alive" she walked over caressing his face then she brought hand back hitting him hard. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when he didn't react "why? Why?" she repeated angrily "why are you still alive?" hot tears burned her cheeks "I told you to die not move! Why wont you listen to me?" she began to weep.

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug her clothes wrinkled in the movement " why wont you die?" her voice sound broken and distant in his ears. His clothes had tear stains on them now but she finally pulled back and whipped her eyes "feeling better Asuma?" he voice gentle now she nodded "how long are you staying?" he asked "until you go home" she stated her voice still weak.

He nodded and ushered her to his desk where she clung to him, not letting go like a broken child. At art she stayed quite and at lunch she ate very little Naruto made her eat at least a little bit of the food. English studies was another matter Sasuke was in that class and all the girls wrote love poems for him most of the guys wrote about sports, cars and girls. When Naruto was called up the class was silent wanting to hear what he wrote. "_**Broken" **_he looked around

"_**this thing inside me, **_

_**it only seems to brake,**_

_**every time I try to be free,**_

_**hate can only take.**_

_**This thing inside me,**_

_**wants out to cry,**_

_**against everything I'm to be,**_

_**a black dove who can no longer fly.**_

_**This thing inside me,**_

_**has finally taken its token,**_

_**I close my eyes to no longer see,**_

_**all I know is I'm Broken."**_

The class was silent just starring at him no one said anything Asuma turned her rosy eyes to the ground. She knew this poem was meant for her after the things she did to him, she broke him no hope was left behind.


End file.
